<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Love Supreme by Nerdy_Badger_Mole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265157">A Love Supreme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Badger_Mole/pseuds/Nerdy_Badger_Mole'>Nerdy_Badger_Mole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like Real People Do [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV), Good Girls (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Giving Birth, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Badger_Mole/pseuds/Nerdy_Badger_Mole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cranky Rio becomes soft Rio</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rio (Good Girls) &amp; Original Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like Real People Do [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Love Supreme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Christopher was in a foul mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His once silent steps turned into stomps, cupboards were closed too roughly, and his brow twitched dangerously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw him looking at the TV as though it had personally offended him but she knew his mind was elsewhere, a scowl twisting his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting down beside him on the couch with a throaty groan she decided to get to the bottom of his crankiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," she started. "Do you need me to suck you off or something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" He asked incredulously, irritation colouring his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're in a bad mood and I wanted to know why," she shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're in no condition to get on your knees," he scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can get on my back and you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not why I'm pissed off," he cut her off, sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shifted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why so cranky then?" She asked casually, knowing that if she didn't he'd clam up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That woman," he started, voice crackling. "That bitch tried to kill me. I almost- I almost died."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cuddled close to him as she could, holding him right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, shit, it's not the first time I've almost died," he shrugged. "But I had somethin' to lose this time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran her hand comfortingly through his curls, leaving room for him to say more if he needed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then I find out that fuckin' Beth started printing her own fuckin' monopoly money? It makes me so angry, I feel like I'm boiling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's doing what?" She breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your friend is a piece of shit," Christopher grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to argue and defend Beth, say that she must have her reasons, that she's doing this for some altruistic reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth's smiling face flashed through her mind, her blue eyes bright as she lied about what happened Christopher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I think that it's a good thing," she shrugged and averted her gaze when Christopher looked at her incredulously. "I mean, this means we can move past it all now. Beth can get herself killed if she wants but we can move on and have a family and a life away from all that shit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher sighed and moved closer to her cradling her face and she held his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to," he said earnestly. "I want to but I don't know if I can. I can't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you, do you think you need to see someone?" She asked tentatively. "A therapist?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need to be fuckin psychoanalysed," he sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wouldn't hurt to try," she reasoned. "What you went through was traumatic. You can have one session and if it doesn't help, I'll leave you alone. Deal?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal," he conceded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yay," she grinned at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only because you're cute and I just can't say no to you." He huffed in amusement and he leaned over to kiss her lightly and she smiled against his lips but her face crumpled slightly, a groan escaping her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Christopher asked in alarm. "Is it the baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Braxton-Hicks," she said shaking her head dismissively, her brow still furrowed. "False alarm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure? They're not usually this bad, baby." He asked in worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, if I just stand up," she said groaning as she got up. "Then it'll stop-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words were cut off by the wet splatter of amniotic fluid on her wood floors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grab the go-bag."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I kinda hate you right now, I won't lie," she said to Christopher, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're doing great, sweetie," the midwife said from between her legs, glancing between them in amusement. "You're dilating pretty quickly. This little guy is anxious to see his mommy and daddy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He might not see his daddy," she said through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I remind you that it was you that was begging daddy to cum inside you, mommy," he said lowly so that the midwife wouldn't hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strong contraction wracked her body and she squeezed his hand hard in retaliation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"5cm dilated, honey," the midwife soothed. "You're in active labour now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's only active labour now?? It's been like three years," she whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More like three hours but close enough," Christopher chuckled and she huffed in annoyance but his calmness was grounding her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never again," she gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you don't want daddy's cummies no more?" Christopher whispered into her ear but judging by the midwife's bright red face she heard him just fine. Christopher, of course, remained unbothered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now is really not the time," she stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm only trying to distract you," he shrugged laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" You think you're funny, don't you," she grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I know so. I'm a joy to be around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe I got saddled with you as a soulmate," she groaned, doubling over slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw babe, you think we're soulmates," he asked, kissing her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know we are. No one else could irritate me as much as you do," she sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know you love me," he said smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask me tomorrow. I'm not too sure right now," she groaned gutturally. "Oh god, please tell me this child is coming."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're at 7cm,", the midwife said. "We're almost there. 10cm and his head should be visible. Keep talking, I think your anger is fuelling you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The midwife said the last part with a smirk and she would've smiled were it not for the fact that she felt like her body was splitting in two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jokes aside," Christopher said seriously, eyes misty. "I can't wait to see our little boy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want to name him?" The midwife asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We never really talked about it," Christopher said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aidoneus," she said laughing breathlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" We're not naming our child after one of your weird-ass Greek gods," Christopher sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poopy head," she breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Real mature," he huffed but he was fighting a smile. "Such a fucking weirdo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" How long have you two been married?" The midwife asked, smiling fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" We're actually engaged," Christopher said smoothly. " Been together for about two years though. I've never loved anyone like this. And no one this strange that's for sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Fuck you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you too, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment was broken when another strong contraction wracked her body, the pressure in her lower back overwhelming and she just about screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Alright, you'll be happy to know that I can see the little guy's head," the midwife announced. "You're going to need to help him out though, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded frantically, relieved that she could start pushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, relax your body and thighs and then I'm gonna need you to push like your taking a really big shit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did as instructed and when the next contraction peaked, she tucked her chin in and pushed as hard as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Good, good," the midwife said encouragingly. "Keep doing that with every contraction."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next contraction built and built and when it crested she pushed again, feeling an intense pressure at her opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Almost there," the midwife soothed. "Rest for a little bit, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flopped back against the bed and Christopher brought the hand he was holding to his face, kissing it reverently and holding it to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," he said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him quizzically, wondering what he could be thanking her for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For being you, for being my family, for giving me a family," he said in response to her silent question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would do anything for you," she breathed, tears welling up in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd do anything for you," he echoed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another contraction started building and pressure between her legs was getting overwhelming and she felt a scream building in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, and when you feel the urge, push," the midwife instructed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Concentrating all her energy and willpower, she leaned forward and bearing down, she pushed with everything she had and it felt like a hot lance was going through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just give me one more, Hun," the midwife soothed. "One more and you'll be a mama."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was tired. Tired and sweaty and emotionally exhausted. But she wanted to see her boy. She wanted to see him and hold him and kiss his little nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One more push.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that push, she shrieked one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was a small inhale, followed by a big shriek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations," the midwife said smiling widely. "You have a son."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! I found a way to stream season 3 of Good Girls and Rio is looking like a Shnack! <br/>Anyway, the one-shots will probably end soon as I will start working on the second instalment of the Danger Coming Over series!! It's about time, right?<br/>I'm a little rusty but let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>